


[Podfic] User's Guide to HYDRA's Enhanced Manpower Asset

by rokhal, sisi_rambles



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, user manual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2855174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rokhal/pseuds/rokhal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A classic fandom format finds a horrifyingly apt application.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] User's Guide to HYDRA's Enhanced Manpower Asset

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [User's Guide to HYDRA's Enhanced Manpower Asset](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1657835) by [rokhal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rokhal/pseuds/rokhal). 



Length: 00:26:48

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/User%27s%20Guide%20to%20HYDRA%27s%20Enhanced%20Manpower%20Asset.mp3) (25 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/User%27s%20Guide%20to%20HYDRA%27s%20Enhanced%20Manpower%20Asset.m4b) (12 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
